


Don't reject me

by vv_scroz



Series: YG treasure box [3]
Category: CIX (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddle, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt, M/M, YG treasure box - Freeform, and Byunggon too, btw this isn't as sad as I wanted it to be, lol, poor Seunghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vv_scroz/pseuds/vv_scroz
Summary: Seunghun and Byunggon were already together for one year and they still didn't do anything other than holding hands and hug each other.Seunghun thought he's the one at fault, that he's not enough for Byunggon. Little did he know it wasn't the case.





	Don't reject me

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wanted to write something which is not about the shitty survival show yg made so here it is.  
> Enjoy! :))

It was one year. They were together for one complete year and still nothing happened.

Seunghun wasn't the type to rush everything nor the one who only wanted sex from his partner. No, he wasn't. But like everybody, he wanted to get intimate with the one he loves.

He wanted to hold hands with his partner, wanted to hug him, kiss him, make love with him. But Byunggon never did it. The only thing he did was holding his hands but it was a rarely occasion too. Of course he was sweet to him. He still had the most beautiful smile and when he looked at him he could see the stars in his eyes. He often bought him food too and brought him sweets when he felt a little down. Byunggon didn't change since he get know him, he was exactly the same. And that's what hurt him the most. Naturally, he also didn't want to change him. He only wanted him to be a little more romantic towards him. Seunghun wasn't one of his friends. He was his love, or he thought so. Still, Byunggon acted and treated him the same like his friends and it frustrated him. Seunghun always tried to approach him in a more intimate way but Byunggon maybe didn't catch it or he just didn't want to catch it. Either way, it made Seunghun sad. Maybe Byunggon didn't want him like he wanted Byunggon.

~❇~

It was Tuesday. Seunghun didn't see Byunggon since Friday because the older had to study for his upcoming tests and presentations so he really missed him.

He was walking to school when he saw his friends and his lover at the school's gate. Immediately there was a big smile on his face and he quickened his steps. It was Yedam who first saw Seunghun. He went up to him and hugged him tightly like he always does.

"Hey" said Yedam in his ears. Seunghun hugged him back then let go of him.

He greeted the others and stepped in front of Byunggon. He looked at him and gave him the famous smile of his. The black haired male smiled back at him and without saying a word, he continued to chat with the others. Seunghun's smile immediately faltered and he looked down. He stepped away from his lover and quietly stood next to him.

Hyunsuk looked at them with interest in his eyes. It wasn't the first time when he saw Seunghun's distress but he didn't know where to put his strange actions. In the beginning he let it go but as the time went on, he could see that there was something off with Seunghun.

"Guys, it's time to go in" said Doyoung and grasped Yedam's hand in his.

"Doyoung is right, the first lesson will start in five minutes. We better hurry up" agreed Yedam.

At that, all of them went into the building and scattered.

Seunghun and Hyunsuk was in the same class so they went together. Hyunsuk eyeing the taller male's figure while walking. Before Seunghun could go into their class, Hyunsuk stopped him.

"What's wrong?" asked Hyunsuk.

"What?" Seunghun didn't get what Hyunsuk meant.

"What's wrong?" repeated the smaller male. "You act strangely since months. I didn't want to force the things but I'm worried about you."

"There is nothing to worry about" said Seunghun but Hyunsuk didn't believe him.

"Did you talk about this with Byunggon? Maybe he could help." At that Seunghun sighed and lowered his head.

"I don't want to talk about him right now" muttered Seunghun but it was so quiet Hyunsuk didn't get it.

"What?" asked back Hyunsuk.

"I said, I do not want to talk about him." Now Seunghun was nervous. He didn't want anybody to find out what his problem was. He was ashamed of it. It was nothing. "Can we not talk about this in school?"

"Okay" said Hyunsuk taken aback. "But you have to come home with me after school. Then we can talk without anyone's disturbing us."

Seunghun just nodded at him and went in. Hyunsuk stood in front of the class a little more trying to digest what happened a few seconds ago and only went in too when he saw the teacher approaching the class.

'Something was definitely strange' thought Hyunsuk.

~❇~

Seunghun was sitting on the bed while Hyunsuk was laying beside him. They were at Hyunsuk's house for like thirteen minutes and Seunghun still didn't say anything. Hyunsuk had enough of waiting.

"So.. Do you want to talk about it?" Seunghun made no sound at the question. He just shifted and fidgeted his fingers. Hyunsuk sighed and sat up facing his friend.

"What's happened to you? Is there something to do with Byunggon?" Seunghun pouted and looked everywhere but Hyunsuk.

"Ok, so it's something with my bestie" burbled the smaller one. "So what is it? Did he said something offending to you? Or, or was he made you to do something in bed you didn't want to? Oh my god, I'm gonna kill him if he hurt you."

"Jesus Hyunsuk, no. Nothing like that."

"Then what is it? I can't figure it out if you're not helping" argued Hyunsuk.

"He.. He doesn't want to kiss me" murmured Seunghun as quietly as he could.

"He doesn't want to what? Sweet Jesus, talk louder Seunghun, I can't hear anything you say."

"Haaa, I said he doesn't want to kiss me, or hug me or anything like that." Hyunsuk was confused. Byunggon doesn't want to kiss Seunghun? They're dating what the fuck. Is Seunghun went crazy?

"You're joking right?" asked minutes later when the silence was too much. Seunghun's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his friend.

"Do you really think I'm joking right now? How can you!"

"Okay, okay, calm down" defended himself Hyunsuk. "So what do you mean he doesn't want to kiss you? Did you do something to upset him? He looked all smiley and happy in the morning."

"I did not upset him. He's like that since we started dating." At that, Hyunsuk's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Did he just hear it right?

"So you're saying that he didn't kiss you since you guys started dating?" Seunghun nodded and Hyunsuk got shook. What the hell? "So you're together for a year or more and he didn't kiss you? Not even once?"

"No" answered Seunghun and lowered his gaze.

"So you, uh, oh.. You guys didn't have sex then?" asked Hyunsuk uncertainly and seeing Seunghun's red face he already knows the answer. "Uh, okay, I'm gonna whoop his ass tomorrow."

"What? No! Why would you do that?"

"'Cuz he's making you sad. I watched you since months and I knew something was off but I didn't know what. You're together for a year and he just held your hand or what? This is absurd." Hearing this from somebody else's mouth made Seunghun distressed. He thought maybe he's the one, who's overreacting. The thought that he was right made his heart clench. It hurt.

Without realising, Seunghun started to cry. 'Byunggon doesn't like me. He was just playing around all along. He doesn't want me.'

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry" Hyunsuk took his friend's face in his hands and wiped of his tears. "Everything's gonna be alright. I'm sure there is an explanation to this. Don't worry."

~❇~

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY OR WHAT?" yelled Hyunsuk when he opened the door for his best friend. Byunggon didn't know what was happening.

"Hello to you too" said Byunggon calmly. "Do you want to invite me in or you'll just continue to scream in my face in the door?"

Hyunsuk was angry. Like really, really angry. He let Byunggon in and walked him in to the living room. He then sat on the sofa.

"Sit" ordered Hyunsuk.

Byunggon didn't say anything just did as he was told to. He sat down but not beside Hyunsuk. He could see he was angry so he seated himself in one of the loveseat which was the furthest from his smaller friend.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" asked Hyunsuk, now more calmly.

"Um, clearly, no."

"Then, let me tell you. You made Seunghun sad. You made him feel like shit and you didn't even notice it. He was depressed for months and I didn't know why, that was until yesterday when I asked him, what was his problem. And guess what he said." Byunggon had no idea what Hyunsuk was talking about. "He said that you, my friend, didn't kiss him since you asked him out. You barely talk to him! I thought you were just shy and didn't want to flirt with each other in school but I happened to know that you barely make any romantic attempt when you're alone." Hyunsuk was now angry again. "Seunghun thinks you don't love him and I know it's not true but I understand what he feels. So tell me, why don't you touch him?"

Byunggon didn't know what to say. He didn't even realise what he did to Seunghun. He only cared about his own problems and not Seunghun's. He was the worst boyfriend ever.

Hyunsuk watched Byunggon in silence. He was curious why his friend was acting like this but didn't want to interrupt the giant while thinking.

"I don't deserve him" said Byunggon finally.

"What?"

"When I asked him out I never thought he would say yes, then it happened and I couldn't get happier. He was my everything. I was so in love, I didn't notice how perfect is he. Then after a while I started noticing the little things. How his eyes smiled when he was happy, his little nose which always scrunched up when he laughed. He's shy but talkative too. He's so kind and his body is perfect too. And what I got? Nothing." Hyunsuk listened to his friend and nearly punched him but he didn't. "I'm not handsome like him and I'm not funny. I'm also not interesting. I'm just a tall man whose face is scary. I Don't even know why he likes me and why he didn't break up with me after the first week."

"Are you done?" asked Hyunsuk. "Are you done with this shit?"

"Don't have to curse, you know?"

"Yes, I have to 'cuz you're an absolute ass. Your face might be scary but your personality is like a child's. You're cute, you have an adorable gummy smile and you're like a provider parent to the kids. You're sweet and I really don't know how can you not see this yourself." Hyunsuk was now standing and walking towards Byunggon. "Seunghun loves you so much I can't even tell. He looks at you like you're his everything and it makes me want to puke."

Byunggon laughed and hugged his friend.

"How could I make up for him?" asked Byunggon quietly.

"Take him on a date. A proper one."

~❇~

Seunghun was nervous. Really nervous.

He and Byunggon was walking to a caffé near to Seunghun's house. It barely past seven but it was already dark on the streets thanks to the winter.  
Seunghun was cold. He forgot his gloves and his hands were freezing. Byunggon saw how his lover trembling and wanted to hold his hand so much but it was clasped together behind his back so he thought, maybe Seunghun didn't want him to hold it. So he didn't.

When they arrived at the caffé, Byunggon opened the door for Seunghun who thanked him with a shy smile. They went in and sat down beside the windows. After they ordered it was silent. They didn't talk, just sat in silence. Seunghun stared out of the window and watched the passers-by. While Seunghun didn't pay attention, Byunggon watched his face. 'He's so beautiful' he thought.

"Here's your drink sir!" said the waiter and put the drinks down on the table. After they thanked him and he went away, Byunggon sipped in the hot chocolate.

"Hm, this hot chocolate is really good. You should try it someday" he said and sipped in again.

When he put down the mug, he noticed Seunghun's snicker.

"What is it? Did you see something funny?"

"Y-You have" stuttered Seunghun. "You have moustache."

Byunggon didn't get what Seunghun was talking about so he picked up his phone and that's when he saw it. He got a moustache from the hot chocolate's whipped cream. He started laughing too and they couldn't stop it. Byunggon felt good.

~❇~

"So.. Thank you for the night" started Seunghun. "It was really good, I haven't felt so nice for a long time." Byunggon knew it was a good thing but he couldn't shoo away the bad feeling hearing this.

"I'm glad you liked it" he smiled and went to hug the other.

Seunghun was taken aback at first but slowly he melted into the hug. He wrapped his arms around Byunggon's neck and smiled. It was so good and warm. Seunghun didn't want to let him go.

When they parted away, Seunghun had a small pout on his face. He wanted more. The night was so good and he didn't want it to end so quickly. Seunghun's arms were still around Byunggon's neck. They looked into each others eyes and they both leaned in.

For Seunghun, the kiss was perfect. They had a beautiful chemistry and Seunghun couldn't ask for more. He just wanted to continue kissing his lover of one year. He never felt anything like that before.

Byunggon was gentle. He kissed him like he was made from porcelain. His lips were so soft and sweet like cotton candy. When Byunggon hugged him tighter and deepened the kiss, Seunghun moaned in his mouth. That's when Byunggon broke off the kiss.

"Do you" panted Seunghun. "Do you maybe want to come in? Please."

"Anything you want" answered the older with a big smile.

They went in the house and in Seunghun's bedroom. They changed their clothes and was now laying in Seunghun's bed. They were curled up to each other.

Seunghun was laying on Byunggon's chest while Byunggon was laying on his back and pressing little kisses to his lover's face.

"I love you" said Byunggon.

"I love you too" answered Seunghun. "So much."

It was late. The room was dark and Seunghun was already asleep. Byunggon was sleepy too but he wanted to watch his boyfriend a little more.

'I surely need to thank Hyunsuk later' was his last thought before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO, I just made an ask.fm account so feel free to ask me anything cuz I'm really bored lately. You can also suggest me ff ideas. :))  
> You can find me @ zorcsaa


End file.
